Lily Luna Potter
by LOLLYPOP2000
Summary: What happens when harry's kids have to go to hogwarts? Will they fit in?


Lily Luna Potter bounced out of the school gates. She was too excited to notice some weird birds that almost looked normal, but were really owls. The weird thing is owls don't come out during the day. Today was special Lily potter was turning 11, at exactly 4:32 this afternoon she would be 11 and her mum promised she would get something special. Lilly squinted out at the horizon seeing her mum's jeep speeding towards the school, she came to a stop at where Lily was so that Lily could get in. "do I get my surprise mum?"

"not yet honey once the clock strikes 4:32 it will come"

"but what if it wont?"

"It always comes."

Her mum accelerated and they were on there way home. Once they pulled up Lily shot out of the car and ran to the door "Come on mum I want to see Albus and James!"

"I'm coming Lily"

Click click.

Lilly pushed the door open and bolted upstairs, it was an extra special day today, not only was it Lily's birthday it was the time of year that Albus and James were home from their boarding school. That was special because they are hardly ever home. "ALBUS!? JAMES!?"

"LILLY!" Albus and James ran to Lily and knocked her over. "OWW GUYS!" Lily couldn't stay mad at her brothers for longer as she started giggling. "what time were you born Lilly?"

"ummm 4:32" Lily answered curiously " why do you need to know?"

"because at that exact time something will come that's addressed to you"

"JAMES! You know I hate surprises!"

"Yeah but I know you'll love this one"

"I probably won't!"

Lilly had had enough of this 'surprise' she decided she would go downstairs and snack on a big bag of chips. (salt & vinegar of course) When she got to the kitchen she started rummaging through the cupboard until she got her bag of chips. When she got her head out of the cupboard she noticed something sitting on the windowsill but it wasn't just anything… It was an owl. As she got closer she realised that it had a letter in its beak and it was addressed to her. "MUM!?"

"Yeah hunny,"

"I got mail from an…. Owl?"

"oh is it that time? I'll be there in a sec!" She then directed her next yell at Albus, James and my dad "guys! Hedwig has arrived!" THOMP THOMP. Her family appear at the door way urging me to open the letter. "just open it Lily!" she hesitantly walked over to Hedwig and was to afraid to take the letter out of the damaged old owl's claw. She gave a little tug and the letter freed out of the old crusty claw.

Dear miss Lily Luna Potter

84 5th avenue

She opened the envelope and slowly pulled the letter out.

Dear Miss Lily Luna Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Luna Lovegood  
headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

"Sooo… What is it honey" "uhh.. um… im not to sure…" "Did you get in?" "Yeah but I don't get it is it a high school? Or some prank?" "It's about time you learn that you're… Magical" "huh?" "Yeah you're a witch now!" James says ending with him poking his tongue out. "You can do spells and stuff…" Albus mumbles he then adds "That's where we go, Hogwarts" "Where do I get this stuff?" "Diagon ally of course." "Am I meant to know where that is?" "Hey mum can we take her? now?" "well I don't see why not, I know a lot of people will be their buying supplies so she can meet some young wizards and witches" "Yes, yes ,yes can we please go?!" The situation was finally sinking in for Lily and she was starting to get excited. "alright but we have to go by floo powder" "floo powder?"


End file.
